


Dessert

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra can't get enough of her, Casselsa, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Elsa is too gorgeous, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Light&LoveChallenge18, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Puns & Word Play, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Meant for the #Light&LoveChallenge18 on Tumblr but couldn't decide which prompt to assign this to.  Figured it deserved to be shared anyhow.  Just fluffy smut.  No explanation.





	Dessert

Nighttime in Arendelle.  Midway through December.  A layer of snow - natural snow - blanketed the landscape.  Christmas and Yuletide spirits were high.

Inside Arendelle castle, the queen was recalling the events of that evening.  She thought about the lovely dinner her family and friends had enjoyed, the conversations and jokes shared by all, and the general warmth and love on display.  She felt so warm and fuzzy from such good feelings.  As she gazed up at the ceiling, Elsa stretched her arms above her head and exhaled contentedly.  It was such a welcome change of pace from all her duties as queen to have fun and partake in the simple joys of life.

Her mind was brought back to the present by something brushing against her thigh.  Elsa shut her eyes and bit her lip as she felt something wet graze the surface of her flesh.  A lazy smile appeared as she felt Cassandra kiss her vulva tenderly just as she had...

Was this her third time?  Fourth?  Elsa had lost count.  Cassandra had already eaten her out at least twice - maybe three times.  She was already plenty relaxed from the results of her girlfriend’s efforts, but she didn’t mind offering her flesh one more time to Cassandra.

“Still hungry?” she asked teasingly. 

Cassandra nodded, but because she kept her face buried in between Elsa’s legs, it produced a remarkable sensation.  One that made the queen shudder with unexpected delight.  Opening her eyes, she couldn’t help but find it humorous that after the previous sessions, Cassandra could still have the energy to eat her like she was her favorite blackberry pastry.

Elsa grinned at the sensation of tongue lapping her folds and caressing her flesh lovingly.   Willing to indulge her girlfriend’s sweet tooth, Elsa raised her hips a bit to give Cassandra a better angle - and to give her neck a break.  She felt strong arms loop around her legs and hands rest on her hips and tug her forward a bit.   Once she got adjusted to this more advantageous position, Cassandra closed her lips around Elsa’s clit and - with a gentleness that seemed odd given her tough demeanor - sucked gently.

Elsa gasped, her insides clenching involuntarily at the sensation.  But Cassandra...loving, generous, considerate Cassandra...she paid attention to her lover and resumed tracing circles with her tongue.  Elsa trembled from the clitoral stimulation, then the way the wet appendage moved slowly, agonizingly down to her folds.  The way her girlfriend’s tongue lapped gently yet passionately along her flesh, drinking up like she was getting every last bit of ice cream.  The lazy smile returned to Elsa’s face as she hummed in delight.

“Guess someone didn’t get enough dessert.”

Cassandra mumbled something utterly incomprehensible into Elsa’s vagina.

Raising her head up, Elsa admonished, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

She felt more than heard the chuckle escape Cassandra’s lips.  Then she saw hazel eyes glance adoringly from beneath her hips.  Cassandra raised her face an inch above her flesh so that she could speak without having a mouth full of Elsa.

“I said, not enough of you.”

Elsa couldn’t help but smile shyly at Cassandra’s honesty.  It still came as a pleasant surprise that she had a girlfriend, let alone one willing and eager to go down on her as Cassandra did.  But here they were.

“You really love doing this?” Elsa asked as if she couldn’t believe what she had just felt.

“Of course I do,” Cassandra replied without hesitation.  “I love your body, Elsa.  All of it.  I love being able to eat you out and give you the pleasure you deserve.”  At these words, she kissed warm flesh and let her lips linger before looking back up at sapphire blue eyes.

“You taste amazing, Elsa.  I mean it.”

Elsa blushed.  “Thank you.”

“But do you know what I love more than worshiping you like this?  More than drinking you like sacramental wine?  More than eating you like you’re cake?”

Elsa giggled at her girlfriend’s elaborate praises.  “What?”

Disentangling her arms from her legs, Cassandra slowly crept up and, kissing her way up Elsa’s body, stopped when she was directly above the queen.  She lowered herself and wrapped her arms around Elsa, who in turn looped an arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.  They kissed with such tenderness and love that even the most sappy romantic poets would blush.

As they broke apart, Cassandra gave her answer:  “This.  The taste of your lips.  Holding you so close.  Your beautiful eyes.  Your smile.”

Elsa squeezed Cassandra in gratitude.  “You’re so sweet.”

“No, your pussy is,” Cassandra countered while giving her the seductive look.  Which got her a pinch on the butt and made her squeak.

“What am I going to do with you?” Elsa sighed, running her hand along the muscular frame pressed against her.

“Feed me,” Cassandra replied without skipping a beat.

Elsa rolled her eyes.  “You are insatiable.”

“And you are delicious.  In every sense of the word.”

Elsa had to grin at that.

“Thank you, honey bear.”

“Anything for you, sweet treat.”


End file.
